The Falling
by Ava the bird
Summary: No one expected it. He had changed in everyway. He was darker more jaded. Comments would be great because this is my first story. Thanks.


A.N. I do not own anyone from the harry potter series so please don't hurt me and I don't own the song from breaking benjamin.

Well then I think that's it . On with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Falling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was castel, but not just any castel for this one was special. This castel was hogwarts a school for witches and wizards. Today was also a special day at this castel it was the day of the openning ceremony, though it was going to be a little different this year. There was going to be a band playing it would be the first time anyone in the muggle and wizarding world has ever heard them and when they do they will be shocked.

"Herm have you seen harry yet I didn't see him on the tra..." Ron said.  
Draco cut him off saying. "That's because he was'nt weasley. I bet you he was to scared to show up this year, what with all the death eaters running around."  
"No one asked you melfoy." growled Ron.  
"Ronald stop it. The headmaster is going to say something. Maybe its about why the headtable isn't in the same spot." Said hermiony.

Welcome back boys and girls to another year at hogwarts, but before I say amore. This year we will be doing something a bit different. There will be a performance, he asked me not to mention his name so without further ado. I give you The Falling Through.  
With a wave of his hand the candels dimmed till it was nearest to being out.

The voice that sang was like nothing the staff or students had heard before. They were on the edges of ther seats with wonder.  
The voice was sad yet full of hope. In a time where they thought there was none left. Like it was saying keep fighting so there is something to keep fighting for, to not give up.

The candels slowly got brighter and when they did everyone was shocked because of what they saw.  
The reason why was because it was harry though he was different. He was different in everyway. Where there used to be glasses now there wasn't any. Where the hand-me-down clothes went was anyones guess was now replaced by a sort of punkish style. White sneakers for shoes black cordaroyes that hung of his hips slightly but was held there by a black white and green studded belt. A T- shirt with graphiti writing that said Fallen. That was just the clothes He also had a tattoo a sleave of a snake on his arm that also moved. there was a lip ring with a black ball and a green steak in his banges which completed the look.

I have nothing left to give  
I have found a perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt

Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within  
'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear agony, just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?

Suddenly the lights go out  
Let forever drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear agony, just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me, faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?

Leave me alone, God, let me go  
All blue and cold, black sky will burn  
Love, pull me down, hate, lift me up  
Just turn around, there's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear agony, just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, Dear agony?

I feel nothing anymore

When the music came to a close the hall was silent, so quite you would be able to hear a pin drop. No one knew then where the clapping started from for once it started it just continued. The headmaster yelled for everyone to quite down.  
Then said I think he has something to say.  
That's when Harry said. "This is me, as I am. I will fight till my last and I hope I can count on all of you to stand with me in this last battle."


End file.
